The Wild and The Mild
by ForlornFreund
Summary: Franklin, a champion of the Gladiator Ring as well as a novice in fighting, Magoi Manipulation, and Djinn Mastery... and also a zombie. While isolated for many years, he has suddenly developed feelings for a certain red haired beauty. Will Franklin fall into loneliness or learn to truly love again? It's not really who you think it is. OCx?


**Chapter 1: Class**

**A/N: You know, it's time to have a bit of a mix with OCx(Magi Character). Instead of the usual fangirl with Judar, Sinbad, Aliblahblah blah, I've decided to add some variety with an OC boy and a girl starring our favorite Fanalis. That's right, Myron! This is an alternate reality is obviously non-canon to Abra Cadaver, but it takes place in the middle of his training in Reim.**

**Franklin's View**

I can't feel my arms from all those push ups that Roh'Roh put on me. It's as if my arms have turned to jelly. Man I wish I had my headphones with me. I want to listen to my music in peace. Even if the training was rough, Roh'Roh is still fair and in my own words "kind of a bro". I went back to my Inn and decided to order some food while I eat alone. Emiline is probably studying with Titus right now. The slave girl came in once again and I thanked her kindly with a tip of a few silver coins.

Mutton, with grapes and some water. Simple, but healthier than my usual menu of chicken nuggets and instant pancit. Pancit is a special kind of Filipino noodles that don't really need soup. At least my food is both tasty and healthy; my body fat is reducing thanks to training. I was slightly fat, yet thin, but I did have a small belly before. After a few weeks of training, I'm starting to get lean muscle and my abs are more visible. In my zombie form, I noticed that my already enhanced speed and strength were further increased, equalling that of a Fanalis.

Tomorrow, I'm going to meet up with Ignatius to train with him in using our Djinns. I haven't got the hang of it yet, and I can only discharge electricity at the moment. The cool thing is that my electricity is actually black and glows a faint green aura. It's only late afternoon, I can probably train more or visit Emiline. You know, I think I'm going to visit the Fanalis Corps. I changed into my casual clothes and went out into the street.

**Near the Palace**

I visited the barracks and went to the Fanalis part of the barracks. Just going to invite Muu or Roh'Roh out to drink some wine. Watching them get drunk is funny, especially when they challenge me to drinking battles, with me the victor. Thank you, zombie body. But what I encountered wasn't bulky muscle, but slender yet rigid muscles.

"Oh, hi Frank. Looking for brother?" Myron said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, where is Muu?" I asked.

"Military related stuff," she replied, "Don't think he'll have time for a drink."

I sighed. There goes my afternoon plans. I walk out of the barracks, but a thought interrupted my path outside. Myron looks lonely at the moment; not a Fanalis in sight. I looked back and saw Myron, still standing. When she stared back, she raised a brow.

"Hey Myron," I called, "Do you wanna hang out with me?"

She walked to me with a casual smile and pat me on the shoulder. She was about the same size as me. Though Fanalis were regarded as beasts, I see her as a cute kind of beast. It's like looking at a dog, though somewhat wild, tries to follow their master. But she's no beast, she's a human being too.

"Well, I was going to go to the aristocrats hang out,"

Aristocrats. I'm not so fond of aristocrats, as I mostly saw them as greedy and extremely hedonistic. But if I'm just going to be with her during this day, then maybe I might enjoy this.

"Myron... mind if I ask where the other Fanalis are?" I asked.

"Well... they went to other cities of the Reim Empire and I had to be left behind to deal with... Intelligence," she looked away when she said intelligence, but she smiled afterward, "But I'm all done, and I'd like to hang out with you in the aristocrat's area."

I nodded and I let her lead me there. Even for a few weeks, I'm still not used to Remana's layout yet. I remembered having a chat with Muu about Myron once.

_"She may be calm looking person, but don't piss her off," _

Muu spoke those words with such a smiling face. I sighed, it's like I'm dealing with a girl who has a dangerous PMS.

* * *

**Aristocrat Eatery**

Fancy... basically everything were scattered neatly around this large area. Many people either lay on beds or ate on tables. While we were walking there, Myron remembered she had to get out of her armor and be in public clothing. She changed into a fancy white dress. She looked so beautiful in it and I couldn't help but feel flustered from the sight of it.

We both sat down on a bed and a few servants approached us... or me by the looks of it. It seems that Myron has some sort of bad history with this place.

"It's the champion, Franklin!" shouted a servant,"Let me give you our most delicious food."

A flock of people started to gather around us, mostly pestering me about my history. I didn't want to reveal too much of my past yet. If that didn't work, they started to tease me going on some sort of affair or dating Myron, much to my chagrin. I looked at Myron, who looked like she was building up rage. I decided to swat off my fans before their pestering makes her explode.

"Fans, fans, can you wait until my next match? Leave us be, we want to relax just as much as everyone else."

My fans still continued to roar out questions, fueling my annoyance. I sighed and in the most polite yet assertive voice, I commanded them.

"Can't you pester me some OTHER TIME!"

The crowd got scared from my loud voice and decided to distance themselves away from me. There were some fans who stayed, but seemed to look much more humble than those other pests. They were young women who from the looks of their eyes, looked like shrinking violets. They may curvy bodies, but right now, it's me and Myron time.

"Hey ladies, look, even a star knows when enough is enough. Can you just leave two friends alone?"

They all sighed and walked away, returning to their regular business. The servant still stayed there, holding out a tray of food. I grabbed some from the tray and thanked him for his service. Myron seemed to be enticed by my manners and... savagery.

"Wow, I remember when brother is usually surrounded by many charming women when we're here," Myron commented with a gentle smile, "Too bad I'm just not high class enough to actually talk normally."

I chuckled from her little comment about class. Her being the calmest Fanalis and probably smartest makes her high class to me nonetheless.

"I think your high class,"

"Huh?"

She was laying on her stomach and raising her legs up when I looked at her. I decided to lay down on my back and relax too. When I lay down, I positioned myself so that I was looking at her straight in her eyes.

"But, not in wealth, manners, or property,"

"What are you talking about? Most of the people shun the Fanalis except my brother, who's very friendly to everyone,"

You know, sometimes I always thought of what it meant to have "class". I know for a fact that "swag" is just arrogance and vanity.

"Myron, can you tell me what does class mean to you?"

She pondered on it for a moment. I've never really come to know what "class" actually meant. In a dictionary, it would most likely have the secondary meeting of "a learning session" or something like that.

"Well... um class... It's your place in society," she replied, "And I want to be high classed like my brother."

I grinned at her answer, even when she hesitated to say that she wanted to be high classed.

"Myron, it may be pale flattery or something, but I don't really give jack shit about class."

The redheaded girl gasped from my response. In all honesty, some people use their class in a flaunting and arrogant manner. That's my generation too, and this generation or dimension is no different. When you're rich, you just feel so powerful and you want to flaunt it, showing that you're just more richer or more talented. Some of these people were probably talented people, but this hedonism has probably degraded their true purpose for work and left it with just an activity for the sake of money. I'm not saying money should not be used for leisure, it's okay to because it's their decision. I'm just saying that if they're too absorbed in the wealth they attain, they may lose the greatest joy they started out with: their jobs.

"Why? Class determines your lifestyle here," Myron replied.

"I know it's not wrong to try something new, but are you really living **YOUR **life?"

"Shut up! We just hung out today and you're telling me how to live my life?!" Myron argued back.

Her eyes dilated and she threw a powerful fist toward me. My eyes dilated from the speed of her fist and I quickly caught her wrist. As soon as I gripped it, the path of her fist quickly halted. Training with the Fanalis as well as using my full Zombie strength was strong enough to stop her fist. She had wide eyes with dilated pupils and she was breathing heavily. Her teeth were grit, showing her beastly fangs. I really shouldn't anger her, and I think I went too far.

"Myron... I'm sorry," I replied with a somber voice.

"No, I should be the one to apologize," Myron calmed down; her eyes returning to their slightly fearsome yet flaming eyes.

"I really love my brother, because he's cool, strong, and good at socializing with High Class people. I was always overlooked by most of the people, just because I was a Fanalis. When I became his Household as well as a member of the Fanalis Corps., I started to be viewed as an equal to the high class people. But even when I was viewed as one, I couldn't act as one, just like how my brother would."

Wow, she reminds me of Ben, my eldest brother. He's similar to Muu, but he was much more studious than battle hungry. He's charming, yes, rich, no, but good at socializing.

"We're kindred spirits, Myron," a bright smile crept up on my lips, much to the surprise of the Fanalis.

"I had a big brother like you, and I too wanted to be like him. But as I grew up, I started to only learn how to socialize and do work from him and he made me choose his own path. Did your brother let you choose your path?"

"Yes, and I chose to be more like him everyday,"

"I guess you're close to being like him..." I said while scratching my head and looking up, "But all I can say is it's okay to learn from your elders, but don't let class define who you are. We make choices, but in the end, our choices make us."

She was surprised at first at the amount of wisdom I shared with her. She smiled and agreed with my philosophy.

"Wow, you must have been one of the smartest kids in your academy," Myron said, enticed by my wisdom.

"I'm not as smart as you think, really." I replied.

Myron smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be too humble, let's just eat and enjoy the night," she said.

We mostly ate and chat about recent events during our time here. I was actually glad I didn't get her too angry, like the time Roh'Roh ruined her night with that bunny thrown at her head. The Fanalis Corps. would be gone for the whole day according to her.

When it was getting late, I decided to walk a drunk Myron home. She lived in a fancy house, possibly where Muu also resides in. She fell for my drinking challenge and forgot I was immune to being drunk. She can worry not, for I have no intention of anything... intimate.

"Ugh... Roh'Roh, don't throw bunnehs,"

"God, shut up," I whispered to myself.

When I got the door open, I immediately went to her room and tossed her into her bed: a fancy white bed. When she lay down in her sheets, I grabbed her blanket and veiled her laying body with it. When she was fully blanketed (with her head sticking out of course), she smiled warmly despite her drunk state.

"Thank you~," she said softly, with a slight drunk slur.

I found myself smiling warmly and feeling warm. For a good few seconds, I quickly snap out of this horrible daze. What's going on with me? I decided to walk outside and go back home. My face still feels warm and my stomach started getting queasy. Do I love Myron Alexius?

* * *

**A/N**

**Just my try at Romance. Watching the anime with her parts and reading the manga extra of her, I started to see Myron as a brooding and somewhat misunderstood character. She's completely different from the other Fanalis due to her more intellectual personality and half blood. Also, she's really cute and pretty sexy at the same time. I just can't see her with Roh'Roh or Alexiucest or whatever.**

**Thank you for reading and leave some reviews if you wish. I want to know if you want this series to continue.**


End file.
